Die Another Day
by xSapphireChanx
Summary: The voices in Brad's head are slowly driving him insane..Driving him to the edge of where life isn't worth living anymore,What is a boy to do?


Meh this is probably got to be one of the most angsty fluff one-shot fics I ever write n.n anyway I hope you enjoy this,But it will contain more angst  
than anything.  
  
*************  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
My Life As A Teenage Robot (c) Nickelodeon  
  
Lying From You (c) Linkin Park  
  
Story (c) Dark Angel  
  
*******************  
  
Die Another Day  
  
by Dark Angel  
  
******************  
  
Thunder and Lightning ripped through the sky,Only once illuminating the  
room in a bright white light before dissapearing as quickly as it came.  
  
In a dark corner..A boy -- Brad was huddled up into a small ball,Not because of fear of thunderstorms.He didn't really fear anything,Not sense Jenny came along.But yet he could feel his heart pounding non-stop in his chest,He groaned in pain from it.Rested in one hand was a gun.He had been like this for a couple of days,His bedroom door remained locked as he sat there against the far wall..Clutching the gun as if it were his only last  
hope.  
  
He never spoke to his parents -- He never spoke to Tuck nor did he speak to Jenny,He didn't want them to know what he was going through,They wouldn't understand -- They couldn't.They didn't hear these evil voices,The mental  
demons inside his head.No one but him could hear them,He could hear the  
loud roar of thunder as lightning ripped through the sky.rain-drops  
slamming against the window,Each sound made the pounding in Brad's head  
worsen into something far more worse....  
  
** When I Pretend  
  
Everything Is What I Want It To Be  
  
I Look Exactly Like What You Had Always  
  
Wanted To See  
  
When I Pretend  
  
I Can Forget About The Criminal I Am  
  
Stealing Second After Second Just 'Cause  
  
I Know I Can/But I Can't Pretend This Is The Way  
  
It Will Stay/ I'm Just  
  
Trying To Bend The Truth  
  
I Can't Pretend I'm Who You Want Me To Be  
  
So I'm **  
  
'You know you want to Brad,Just one shot of that gun and it'll be all  
over.'  
  
'No...' Brad thought misrebly,A small whimper escaping past his lips as he  
curled even deeper into the ball,He wanted the voice to go away,The gun  
shaking in his hands.He couldn't listen to the voice.He wouldn't.His parents.His little brother.His best friend.What would they think if they  
found him dead?  
  
He didn't want to abandon them,Not after all he had done.His parents would be in despair,Tuck would become worse with his paranoia and Jenny..-- The thought seemed to make him shiver,He couldn't bear to think about what she  
would be like to find her bestfriend dead,He couldn't think about it!  
  
** Lying My Way From You  
  
{No/No Turning Back Now}  
  
I Wanna Be Pushed Aside  
  
So Let Me Go  
  
{No/No Turning Back Now}  
  
Let Me Take Back My Life  
  
I'd Rather Be All Alone  
  
{No Turning Back Now}  
  
Anywhere On My Own  
  
'Cause I Can See  
  
{No/No Turning Back}  
  
The Very Worst Part Of You  
  
Is Me **  
  
'Do it Brad.This is a command,You HAVE NO friends,They never cared about  
you,They never will.Your parents never noticed you before and when will  
they ever?Your just better off dead.'  
  
'No....' Brad thought again,He knew the voice was write and he was starting  
to give into it.But yet something kept him hanging on for dear life,He  
wasn't going to die just yet..He wasn't going to abandon his family.He  
wasn't going to abandon his bestfriend.The gun still clasped in his  
trembling hands.  
  
** I Remember What They Taught To Me  
  
Remember Condescending Talk  
  
Of Who I Ought To Be  
  
Remember Listening To All Of That  
  
And This Again  
  
So I Pretended Up A Person Who Was Fitting In  
  
And Now You Think This Person Is Me And I'm  
  
{Trying To Bend The Truth}  
  
But The More I Push  
  
The More I'm Pulling Away  
  
'Cause I'm **  
  
'What do you mean NO?We're the ones in charge here.Now do as we say,We will  
not ask again.'  
  
"NO,NO,NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Brad shouted over the roar of the thunder outside,He was fighting with all his might to keep from giving in to their possessive plan."JUST LEAVE ME ALONE,PLEASE!!" Brad continued to shout,Tears of pain stinging his eyes..The gun still trembling in his hands,His finger resting  
on the trigger.  
  
** Lying My Way From You  
  
{No/No Turning Back Now}  
  
I Wanna Be Pushed Aside  
  
So let Me Go  
  
{No/No Turning Back Now}  
  
Let Me Take My Life Back  
  
I'd Rather Be All Alone  
  
{No Turning Back Now}  
  
Anywhere On My Own  
  
'Cause I Can See  
  
{No/No Turning Back Now}  
  
The Very Worst Part Of You  
  
Is Me **  
  
'DO IT BRAD!We will not go away until you've done it,We do not care about your family or your friends.They don't care about you so do it NOW!!!!!!'  
  
Brad opened his eyes,Staring with blurry vision at the gun.Struggling to resist the temptation of this,He tried to force his arm down yet something was making him raise the gun to his own head.The lightning tore through the  
sky.Illuminating the room in white light again....  
  
** This Isn't What I Wanted To Be  
  
I Never Thought That What I Said  
  
Would Have You Running From Me  
  
Like This **  
  
"I can't give in!I won't!" Brad shouted,Trying with all his strengh to lower his arm and the gun,He wasn't going to let them take his life from  
him,He wanted to live.He wasn't going to die.  
  
'NO!! DO NOT fight us!!!!'  
  
** The Very Worst Part Of You  
  
The Very Worst Part Of You  
  
Is Me **  
  
Brad was gaining control over himself,With a terrifying yell he slung the gun and it went flying across the room before crashing into closet door and fell to the floor,Brad at the same time heard knocking at his bedroom door.  
  
'NO!!!!!!!!' The voice screamed in horror at what Brad had done,He slowly  
rose and walked towards the door...  
  
** I'm Lying My Way From You  
  
{No/No Turning Back Now}  
  
I Wanna Be Pushed Aside  
  
So Let Me Go  
  
{No/No Turning Back Now}  
  
Let Me Take Back My Life  
  
I'd Rather Be All Alone  
  
{No Turning Back Now}  
  
Anywhere On My Own  
  
'Cause I Can See  
  
{No/No Turning Back Now}  
  
The Very Worst Part Of You  
  
Is Me **  
  
Brad's door gripped the handle and pulled the door open.Jenny stood there  
staring at him with a worried expression,Brad's eyes lighted up for the  
first time in several days.  
  
"Jenny!!!" He yelled grabbing her into a tight hug,This really shocked the  
robot girl but she returned the favor.  
  
"Ready to go?" Jenny asked,She had remembered asking a few days ago if Brad would want to go to the movies with her.Brad nodded and walked out of the  
room.Following Jenny Down-Stairs.  
  
** I'm Lying My Way From You  
  
{No/No Turning Back Now}  
  
I Wanna Be Pushed Aside  
  
Let Me Go  
  
{No/No Turning Back Now}  
  
Let Me Take Back My Life  
  
I'd Rather Be All Alone  
  
{No Turning Back Now}  
  
Anywhere On My Own  
  
'Cause I Can See  
  
{No/No Turning Back Now}  
  
The Very Worst Part Of You  
  
Is Me **  
  
Jenny and Brad walked from the house,Hand-in-Hand.The storm had finally started to clear up.The gun still layed there in front of the closet.The voices had lost.Brad would just die another day,It wasn't his time to go.  
  
***********************  
  
A/N: I really like this story,No tragic endings..YAY! Anyway,I hope you enjoy it.I might make another angst story or something,Ne way please let me  
know what you think :) 


End file.
